Episode 472 (12th October 1978)
Nicky and Winn clash when Winn cashes in the compensation cheque in her name and Winn finishes with Nicky. Meanwhile, David reveals the reason he left Beckindale many years ago. Plot Annie explains to Dolly that she had a crush on David, as he was so different to what she was experiencing with Jacob, and she considered leaving Beckindale with him. Sam overhears Pru telling Henry that she and her father have been invited up to Emmerdale Farm for dinner by Annie that night. Mr. Prior explains to Winn that the new buyers of Groves' Farm are seemingly also buying the Verney estate and will be implementing a new farm manager soon. He confirms that they'll want her and Nicky to leave. Annie's furious when she finds out Sam interfered in the pub by passing a message on to David via Pru, making it clear they would not be welcome at the farm. Sam tells Annie that it was he who sent David packing years beforehand, promising him a whipping if he ever returned to the village. He says if she brings David into the house, then he leaves. Amos frets that he is in trouble when he receives a call from the Hotten Courier wanting to know why he wasn't too sick to attend his presentation. Annie goes to see David to find out why he really left Beckindale. He says he left because he knew there was no way she would leave Jacob for him. She agrees, but states the only reason she wasn't unfaithful to Jacob was because she didn't have the courage. He confirms that Sam threatening him had nothing to do with it, as his confrontation was on Easter Monday. Pru arrives at Groves' Farm and overhears them arguing. Winn tells Nicky that she's got compensation by cheque for surrendering the farm and selling their equipment. He's angry to discover that it's all in the bank in her name and is adamant he'll get his half. Winn notices Pru listening, who quickly runs off. Winn tells Nicky they're done. Henry informs the Hotten Courier that it was his fault Amos missed the event in Connelton. Annie shows Sam a letter from David dated Easter Sunday stating that he would be leaving Beckindale. He realises his confrontation was nothing to do with David leaving and he tells Annie that if he's done the honourable thing by her, then he'll do the honourable thing by him and they welcome him to dinner. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Sam - Toke Townley *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill Guest cast *David Annersley - David Markham *Pru Annersley - Judi Lamb *Nicky Groves - David Beames *Winn Groves - Jane Wood *Mr. Prior - Stanley Page Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room *Groves' Farm - Yard, Field *Unknown riverside Memorable dialogue Annie Sugden: "I might be nowt but a middle-aged widow now but in them days I was as romantic as the rest of 'em. On t'other hand, I'm a Yorkshire lass, born and bred, and we know dreams from reality." Category:1978 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes